


Seventh child - third story

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third of three stories about what happens when the seventh child of a pureblood family asks for and will be granted anything they want. Read what Harry Potter does when that seventh child forces him into marriage. Warning: slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first couple months after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter stayed at Hogwarts, he wanted to help with the repairs. During this time Harry and Severus talked and for the first time since they met, they talked honestly. Harry had been surprised by Severus, he never made one snide comment, he never said anything cruel or degrading. Severus had explained to Harry about his role, how he had used his father’s looks to keep everyone in the dark, especially the Slytherin’s whose parents were all strong supporters of Voldemort. Once the truth was out by both of them they talk all the time and Harry found Severus to be wonderful company. So if they were not working on the castle they were usually together, either talking or eating their meals together.

 

One thing that Harry was able to keep from everyone apart from Severus was his drinking. After he survived, everything finally got too much for him, the deaths of his family, the deaths of friends, the knowledge of sharing his body with a piece of Voldemort’s soul. But that knowledge also meant more to Harry, if he knew sooner maybe he could have prevented more deaths, like Remus, Tonks, Fred and a lot of others. Harry never told Hermione and Ron anything about that even though they asked why he surrendered to Voldemort and why he survived the killing curse for the second time. At first Harry wasn’t going to tell anyone that Voldemort had used the killing curse, but the captured death eaters and snatches kept yelling that Harry Potter can’t die, they shouted that Voldemort used the killing curse on him but he survived again. When everyone heard that they all wanted Harry to explain, he wouldn’t and usually walked away. Harry would sneak into one of the surviving classrooms or down into the kitchens, anywhere he could be alone. It wasn’t just the questions or the attention he was receiving, it was also the way everyone looked at him, that unnerved Harry because he could see awe on some of their faces but Harry also thought some looked intimidated by him, a little scared and he had no idea why.

 

‘They looked scared of me.’

 

‘That will pass in time, but you must understand Harry. You killed the dark lord, so many have tried to kill him, including Albus, no one succeeded until you.’

 

‘I know Severus, but I don’t go around killing people, they should know that. Then if you think about this logically I never actually used the killing curse, he did, all I used was the disarming charm.’

 

‘Yes, you explained what happened, they are not seeing that, all they are seeing is he is dead and you were the one that made that happen.’

 

‘How long do you think?’

 

‘A few more months, maybe as long as a year. You’re staying here to help, once the boundaries are repaired then the enchantments to be place on Hogwarts so you will have some privacy.’

 

‘Yeah, thanks for allowing me to stay.’

 

‘You’re welcome. Now tell me, are you still drinking as much?’

 

Harry shrugged, ‘I just need it right now.’

 

‘I understand why you do, I wish you would ease back, just a little.’

 

‘I will soon, it helps me sleep without the nightmares. Why do I find you easy to talk to than I do my friends?’

 

‘Because they cannot understand how you feel, I can. It’s like what I told you, once I really looked at you and looked past your father’s face I was able to work out how much you were suffering. Your friends never saw that, neither did Albus. So I got to see what type of person you really are and I knew what you were going through, it is something I can relate to. I know of only one person who noticed that you were not fine, as you always insisted you were.’

 

‘You can understand, more than I realised, being forced to do what he wanted, you get it. But who was the other person?’

 

‘Minerva, she might not show it Harry, but she does care for you. She realised that Albus should not have put so much on you, you were too young. She was there the night he placed you with those muggles, she tried to talk Albus out of that, but as he always said, he knew what was best, that was his argument when it came to you. I might not have been able to get out from under Albus’ hold, but he knew I was displeased with how he manipulated you. He saw how you were, how they treated you and used that for his own purposes.’

 

‘He really made me believed he cared, but he never did.’

 

‘No, he didn’t, he wanted to go to his death knowing he would be known as the mentor of the saviour. How it helps him in the afterlife I have no idea, maybe he believed he would survive. He was not an easy man to understand and kept everything to himself.’

 

‘That’s for sure, he used to confuse me all the time. That’s why I got angry with him, he kept so many secrets from me, stuff that I should have been told, I needed to know.’

 

‘You did and I often told him that, but like always he never listened to anyone else in regards to you. But I believe he confused everyone and he meant to. But I can tell you are still confused, tell me what about?’

 

‘My sexuality,’ Harry blushed brightly as he looked down at his hands sitting on his lap, ‘I used to say this girl was pretty or this one, but recently that doesn’t happen, now I think of boys being pretty and I know that sounds crazy, but it’s how I feel.’

 

‘Considering what you’re life has been like Harry, it’s not crazy at all. You are now an adult but you are now thinking about a life where before you never expected to survive. You did what all the other boys around you did, stared at girls or certain parts of girls bodies. Now though, you can think of yourself, so you are seeing who you are attracted to, which is boys.’

 

‘Isn’t that still frowned on?’

 

‘No, it is accepted as part of who we are just like magic is part of us. Why would you believe it is frowned upon?’

 

‘I heard a few things my uncle and cousin would say,’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘Muggles,’ Severus shook his head in disgust, ‘What I would suggest is that you keep that information to yourself.’

 

‘But you said it was accepted.’

 

‘It is, but there are people that will try to use you, try to hurt you, try to manipulate you and use your sexuality if they found out. Maybe you will have men approach you, try to make you believe they care for you when they don’t. Which brings me to the reason I asked you here today, something I found here in this office that Albus had enchanted, once this is known by the public, than you will not know who to trust. But before I get to know, tell me what you believe about my sexuality?’

 

‘Oh, um, well, you loved my mother so you must be straight.’

 

‘Wrong, I am gay, but I did love your mother, as a friend. So you see, you can be yourself at the right time without revealing too much of yourself. You are naturally a quiet person Harry, so keeping anything private about yourself should come naturally to you.’

 

‘Mainly because it ends up in the papers, it doesn’t matter if it’s true or not, they just have to write things about me. I hate seeing the things they write.’

 

‘I know you do and they do usually write what they want and usually it is not true. How about we have a cup of tea and some lunch before we get onto business,’ Severus gave Harry a smile then summoned a house elf to request some lunch. Severus realised that Harry felt more relaxed in his company than he did with anyone else, it was the only time Severus saw Harry relax. If he was with friends, he always seemed tense. When Severus would ask why, Harry said it was to do with Ginny Weasley, that they all believe Harry and Ginny belong together. But as Harry was not ready to reveal his sexuality he could not explain to them why it would not work with Ginny. That was another reason Severus wanted Harry to feel comfortable coming to him whenever he needed. Everyone needs someone they can trust to talk to, now Severus also had someone he could speak openly with. It might be seen as a strange friendship, but Severus believed that he and Harry were more alike than anyone realised. One thing concerned Severus, the way Harry was now looking at him. He believed that Harry was mixing up gratitude with real feelings. He could understand, Severus was the one helping him right now, when he needed it and Harry had opened up more to him than he ever did with his friends. So he was going to keep an eye on his young friend because the last thing Severus wanted to do was hurt Harry more than he already was.


	2. Chapter 2

After Harry and Severus finished lunch, Severus went behind his desk and pulled out a blue folder before he sat beside Harry on the sofa.

 

‘It seemed Albus kept more from you, whether it was intentional, I have no idea. Maybe he believed you had enough on your mind.’

 

‘So that folder concerns me?’

 

‘Yes, and this is another reason why I believe you should be very careful what you reveal,’ Severus placed the folder on Harry’s lap.

 

Harry opened the folder and started to read, ‘You’re kidding?’

 

‘No, I am not. People might try to use you for this Harry, not just individual’s but people in the ministry. You have had no real education on how our world is run, how it works. You turned seventeen less than a year ago and normally that would make you an adult in our world, which you are. You might be naïve with some things Harry no matter how old you feel, that is only because of your life. Now even though you are a legal adult part of this means you are not recognised until you are twenty one. Normally a guardian would still need to take care of this for you, but you have no magical guardian which could speak in your place until you turn twenty one.’

 

‘Couldn’t you be?’

 

‘I could, but I’m sure people would believe I coerced you, or poisoned you. I know the statement the minister released explained my role, then your statement helped with that as well, but everyone is still wary of me, which I do understand.’

 

‘But I trust you Severus, with everything.’

 

‘Thank you and you can, but I still believe everyone would not trust me to look after your interests only my own. I have a suggestion on someone you could ask, but you do not have to take my advice.’

 

‘Who?’

 

‘Minerva, she cares for you and is someone you can trust completely.’

 

‘Could you still be involved when I have to talk to her about all this?’

 

‘I can, but I would advise you talk to Minerva first, let her see this so she can decide if she wants to take on this responsibility.’

 

‘Yeah, she has to want to, I don’t want her to feel like she has too.’

 

‘Good, now as you know I am a halfblood like you, Minerva is a pureblood so she would understand some of our laws better than I would. She would be able to explain what everything means. I am not naïve to our laws, but I have not concerned myself with them even when I was old enough to understand. You and I grew up during war time, things like pureblood traditions was not something we had to think about.’

 

‘No, we didn’t, I vaguely remember Hermione mentioned something about pureblood laws, how some laws were bias against halfbloods and muggleborns, but that’s all I remember.’

 

‘It is true, but as I said, I am not familiar with those type of laws. So speaking with Minerva will help even if she does not want to be responsible, but I believe she will.’

 

‘Okay, so we’ll go speak with her soon then. All this is so hard to believe and I’m not sure how I feel about this. I explained how I grew up, I’m used to having nothing, but it’s more than that. I know you liked Draco, but I used to see what money did to him, how his friends acted around him because of his name.’

 

‘That is why I said be careful with this information. I know you are not one for being talked into anything, but you could be tricked or manipulated. I would not like to see you used like that.’

 

Harry smiled up at Severus, ‘Thank you, it feels good to know I have someone that cares for me and not because of how I’m thought of. Even though Ron is my friend, he was weird with me at first. He kept staring at me, when I caught him he would quickly look out the window, he even asked about my scar. When he accidentally explained how he had to use his brothers things, like his wand and cauldron, it made me relax with him, he had nothing and as far as I knew, I had nothing, it was just who I am that made me wary, when he acted like a friend, it made me relax.’

 

‘Even though Mr. Weasley is your friend and he supported you, people can change and for the simplest reasons. As you said, the Weasley’s did not have a lot, this could tempt them even though I don’t believe it will. They did support you, they looked after you even though you had the dark lord after you. I have seen people do things that shocked and surprised me Harry, things I would never believe they would do. It’s best to always keep certain details about yourself private that way you can never be hurt by it.’

 

Harry couldn’t believe it, Severus was really looking out for him, he never had that before. Mrs. Weasley treated him like a kid and should be kept away from everything even when it was known he was the chosen one. She did look after him, fed him and even mended his clothes, she mothered him and sometimes Harry liked it, other times he resented it. He had a mother, she might be dead but no one can replace his mother and he didn’t want anyone trying. But the way she acted meant Harry never did learn things he needed to. Harry knew he looked at McGonagall as a mother figure and Dumbledore as a father figure, but that was different, they were the ones that looked after them for months while they were at Hogwarts. They disciplined the students, they rewarded them, sort of like a parent without going too far. But as Harry stared at Severus and even though they were friends, he could not help wondering if it could be more. He would never bring it up with Severus, Harry hated to admit it, but Severus Snape still intimidated him, even if it was just a little. Harry thought he was brave, smart, well educated, courageous, but he also thought he was sexy, his dark eyes would dilate which made Harry’s blood pump. Harry wasn’t sure if anything would ever come of this, but at least he got to watch him a lot and they spent almost all their free time together.

 

Harry and Severus found Minerva in her office, ‘Minerva, can you spare a few minutes?’

 

‘Of course Severus, hello Harry.’

 

‘Hi professor,’ Harry smiled then sat beside Severus in front of Minerva’s desk, he placed the folder on it, ‘This is actually about me, something Severus found that Dumbledore never told me.’

 

‘Oh that man, what is it this time?’

 

‘That folder Minerva, I found it inside a secret enchanted panel of the desk. Please look at it then Harry can explain why we are here.’

 

Minerva opened the folder, ‘Oh, well, I should be changing the way I address you…Lord Potter.’

 

‘Oh please don’t professor,’ Harry grimaced then saw Minerva smirking, ‘You were joking, weren’t you?’

 

‘Yes, I was Harry, I know you would not like that. So you have seats on the wizengamot, but as you are not yet twenty one, you cannot vote.’

 

‘Yeah, Severus explained, but he did say a guardian could, a magical guardian. So I was wondering if you would be that person?’

 

‘You would trust me to handle your affairs for you?’

 

‘I always trusted you professor.’

 

‘It is also protection for Harry as well Minerva. If you would agree to be Harry’s guardian, than you would need to give permission for certain things, like his money and how much he could spend. We are worried that if this was discovered that some would use him for his money.’

 

‘Yes, they could, but if you don’t mind me asking, why did Harry not ask you since you seem to spend a lot of time together now?’

 

‘I did, but Severus made sense, in a way. Everyone is still not sure about him, they might think he poisoned me or something. You are the only other person I trust completely professor and I need someone who knows what they are doing but also someone that will look after this for me, but you are also respected by the magical world, they would not see you as doing anything to manipulate me.’

 

‘Then I will become your guardian. I know you are not the type for money or possession, it was the way you grew up. But if you need anything all you have to do is ask.’

 

‘Thank you, it really takes a lot off me knowing I don’t have to think about any of that yet. Now he’s dead I can finally concentrate on learning more about the magical world instead of just living in it.’

 

‘Yes you can and I’m sure Severus is explaining about that. So let’s discuss all this, shall we, before we start working on the castle again,’ Minerva smiled then moved around the desk, took another chair and sat beside Harry but she saw Severus nod and she realised that Harry did need an adult he could count on even though he was an adult, he had very little experience with how the world was run.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was working on the walls of the courtyard when Hermione and Ron walked up to him.

 

‘It’s looking better Harry.’

 

‘It’s getting there, do you two want to help?’

 

‘Sorry, mum wants us back home soon. She wants you to come for dinner tonight.’

 

‘I can’t, I’ve got a thing.’

 

‘A thing,’ Hermione raised her eyebrows.’

 

‘I’m talking to Minerva about some stuff, she can only spare time of a night and made sure she had some time to spare for me.’

 

‘What type of stuff, when we return to Hogwarts?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No, but I already told you I’m not returning. I’ve got time to work out what I want to do and the one thing I do know is I do not want to be a student anymore.’

 

‘You should finish your educations, we’ve been given the chance, why not take it.’

 

‘Look, drop it Hermione, I’m not getting into this again. Just so you know, I’ll be busy every night with Minerva and Severus. I’m finally learning about the magical world and Hogwarts, I’m enjoying it now I don’t have him after me. So please, let me just relax and do what I want for a while.’

 

‘Fine, but Ginny wanted you there, she thinks once she kisses you then you will realise you are meant to be together.’

 

‘No, we aren’t, I don’t think of her that way. But to tell you the truth, she’s not my type in any way Ron. For one, she’s got a temper, you know how much I hate that. She yells and hexes which used to piss me off. She likes to be around people, I don’t, I like my time alone, I like it quiet, and that’s another thing, she isn’t quiet. So you see, we’re complete opposites, it wouldn’t work. But something else occurred to me and one of the reasons I broke up with her.’

 

‘You said it was to keep her safe,’ Hermione said.

 

‘That was part of it, I wanted to keep everyone safe. But look, she’s a red head, my mother was a red head, I think of snogging a red head I think of my mother, ah, not really something anyone wants to think about when they’re snogging someone. So just tell her it won’t happen, ever, to go find someone else.’

 

‘We’ll tell her, but I think you’re wrong, you and Ginny are alike, you are suited. Come on Hermione, maybe he just needs more time.’

 

‘Okay, we’ll talk to you later Harry.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry watched his friends leave, ‘Bloody hell, why won’t they stop.’

 

‘Are they still going on about Miss Weasley?’

 

Harry turned and smiled at Severus, ‘Yes, she thinks if we kiss I will realise we’re meant to be together. Maybe I should just tell them I’m gay.’

 

‘You could, but I would advise you to think about it first.’

 

‘I will, I always take your advice Severus.’

 

‘Did something else happen?’

 

‘No, I’m just frustrated with them. It’s like they think they know what’s best for me. It was bad enough with Dumbledore taking control of my life, now my friends think they can.’

 

‘It is time for you to take control of your life, but I know there is more.’

 

‘Something I said to them was true, but I only said it in the hope they would realise that I could never feel anything for Ginny.’

 

‘What did you say?’

 

‘That she’s a red head, my mother was a red head, I couldn’t kiss a red head because it would make me think of my mother.’

 

‘Yes, that could happen and what surprised me when you did date Mrs. Weasley. But then I thought of your father, maybe you were attracted to a red head like he was.’

 

‘I wanted to forget what was going on. But when I left that detention with you, when I couldn’t play for the cup, she was just on me and before I knew what was happening we were kissing. At first I thought it was just excitement that we won the cup and I made her seeker. But from then on I was her boyfriend and I never even asked her, I just was. I liked Ginny, don’t get me wrong, but not that way. She was fun to hang around with, she made me laugh sometimes, but to be honest, I didn’t like kissing her.’

 

‘Your body was telling you that she was not your type.’

 

‘She’s not, you are,’ Harry mumbled quickly and quietly.

 

‘Sorry, I never caught what you mumbled then.’

 

‘Um, I said you are.’

 

‘I am what?’

 

‘My type,’ Harry blushed as he looked down at his wand still in his hand.

 

Severus sighed, ‘I had a feeling this was coming.’

 

Harry looked up, ‘You don’t like me, do you?’

 

‘Harry, it’s not about that. Think about this, I have been helping you come to terms with everything you have been through. You are mixing up what you’re feeling with gratitude.’

 

‘No,’ Harry shouted, ‘no,’ he took a couple of deep breaths, ‘I am grateful, I really am, but it’s not that.’

 

‘How can you be so sure?’

 

‘Your eyes,’ Harry blushed again, ‘I look into your eyes and they do things to me.’

 

‘Things?’

 

‘Do you want me to say it, I look into your eyes and I get a…a, you know,’ Harry blushed again, ‘That wouldn’t happen unless I liked you, in that way I mean.’

 

‘I believe this is a conversation that should be kept private.’

 

‘Yeah, okay, so can we talk about this now?’

 

‘If you wish.’

 

Harry followed Severus up to his office, taking his usual seat on the small sofa, ‘It’s not gratitude, I like you.’

 

‘Apart from the fact you get an erection, tell me what else you feel?’

 

‘Blimey,’ Harry blushed again, ‘I’ve been dreaming of you, of us.’

 

‘Dreaming, of us making love you mean?’

 

Harry nodded as he looked down at his fingers, ‘Sometimes in here, on your desk.’

 

Severus’ lips turned up, ‘Really, so you have fantasies about making love on my desk, anywhere else?’

 

Harry heard the humour in Severus’ voice so he looked up, ‘In your old classroom, on one of the work benches. I probably would dream of your bed but I’ve never seen it, I just image it.’

 

‘And what do you imagine my bed looks like?’

 

‘Um, sort of like the dorm room beds, but bigger.’

 

‘Are you sure you have not seen any of the staff beds?’

 

‘You’re kidding, are they really the same?’

 

‘They are, just different coloured curtains and naturally bigger.’

 

‘Oh, okay,’ Harry blushed again, ‘So, don’t you see, I like you, in that way.’

 

‘Then how about we start with a private dinner, just the two of us in my rooms?’

 

Harry grinned hugely, ‘Really?’

 

Severus chuckled, ‘Yes, really. Of course I find you attractive, how could I not.’

 

‘You find me attractive?’

 

‘Yes, why do you think Miss Weasley is so…keen.’

 

‘Keen,’ Harry laughed, ‘That is not a word I thought you would ever use. Well, if I have a date tonight then I should get cleaned up, I have to look good.’

 

Severus shook his head, ‘Then I will do the same.’

 

‘You always look good,’ Harry blushed again but hurried from the office. He practically ran to his room and hurried into the shower, ‘Blimey, I got a date with Severus, I hope there’s sex,’ Harry laughed as the water cascaded down his body. Just the thought of sex had Harry reacting. He did everything he could to control his body. If they were going to have sex, then he wanted to wait until tonight. Then Harry started thinking about how Severus is, like him in some ways, quiet, reserved, Severus doesn’t show his feelings especially in public. Harry wasn’t the type to display himself either, that was another thing he hated about Ginny, she kept kissing him when others were around, Severus wouldn’t do that which made Harry happy. Now he just had to relax until later and try not to think of what those long fingers of Severus could do to him. Those fingers that could be so delicate when slicing ingredients could probably render Harry to a simpering mess within second, Harry hoped that was the case. Now he just had to wait to find out.

 

Harry was a little nervous at the start of his date, but as always Severus was relaxed and calm which make Harry finally relax. They talked like they always did but now they talked about their personal lives. At one time Harry caught what he was doing, staring at Severus, he literally could not take his eyes of the older man. Severus knew what Harry was doing which made the younger man blush with embarrassment but that made Severus smile. Harry realised that he was one of the only people that ever saw Severus smile and that smile especially when it was aimed at Harry would heat his body up until he felt like he was going to burst into flames. Only one thing disappointed Harry about their date, there was no sex but he did get a very heated kiss from Severus. Harry realised why Severus kissed him in such a way, it was to find out if he really did like Severus or if it was just gratitude. Now Harry believed Severus understood, he knew Harry liked him as a man, not just as a friend or mentor.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Severus kept seeing each other, in private of course. Harry couldn’t believe how much he felt for Severus, how he had come to fall in love with him so quickly. Neither of them spoke about their feelings, but they did like to be together, whether it was as a couple or even just as friends working to repair Hogwarts. During these couple of weeks Minerva would still sit with Harry and discuss wizengamot laws and duties but also about general knowledge of how the magical world was run. She told Harry that she was impressed with how he listened but also how he seemed to really take in what she had been explaining, he also seemed to enjoy his time learning more about their world.

 

Harry was working on a section of wall alone as Severus had Hogwarts business to attend to. Now the castle was almost back to the way it was, he, as headmaster needed to start work on when the students would return. So naturally a lot of letters needed to be sent out, first finding out which students would return, which wouldn’t, not just the older students, but all age students. After what took place with the Carrow’s, all the staff knew that some students would not be up to returning, some students who lost family members would find it difficult to return to the place their family member died.

 

‘Harry.’

 

Harry turned, ‘Hi, out and about again.’

 

‘We came to see you for your birthday, so happy birthday,’ Hermione hugged him then Ron did.

 

‘Thanks, but it’s just another year older, I feel a lot older than my years.’

 

‘Mum wants to put on a birthday dinner for you.’

 

‘Oh, I can’t, I have a date.’

 

‘Harry, you are not giving Ginny a chance, especially when you don’t see her. So why don’t you cancel that date and spend it with us and her?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, I am keeping my date and it’s not our first. But you just don’t listen Hermione, what is it with you, with all of you. Do you think you know how I feel, or what I want, you don’t, you can’t. I do not like Ginny in that way, I never will. Imagine if I forced you to be with McGlaggen because I believed I knew what was best for you, that I knew you supposedly felt something for him. So this is the last time I am saying this, I do not want to see Ginny in that way, a friend, yes, that’s it. If you are going to keep on about it, then just don’t bother seeing me because it’s pissing me off. I have to go, Minerva is expecting me,’ Harry growled in frustration because he could see that his two friends still didn’t believe him, they really thought Ginny was the person for him. Harry thought maybe it was time to tell them he was gay, but he wanted to talk to Severus about that first, especially since they were in a relationship.

 

A few hours later, Harry just finished his shower and was dressing for his birthday date with Severus, again it was a private dinner but this time Severus had transformed the room of requirement for the special night. Minerva now knew of their relationship and she actually said it didn’t surprise her, which did surprise Severus and Harry with her comment.

 

Harry walked along the corridor leading to the room of requirement, he saw Severus standing near a door. But just seeing the man he was dating started to heat Harry’s body up again.

 

‘Hi,’ Harry smiled.

 

‘Hello, happy birthday,’ Severus kissed Harry’s cheek.

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘Shall we go in?’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry saw Severus hold his hand out and even though Severus normally wouldn't do this unless they were in the privacy of their rooms, Harry like holding Severus’ hand, so he did and walked into a room that had been transformed into beautiful tropical beach, with a large leaf covered pergola that had a table set for two, candles floating above where they would be sitting and soft music was playing, ‘Oh Sev, this is beautiful, thank you.’

 

‘You’re welcome, but before we eat I would like to dance with you.’

 

‘I’m not a good dancer.’

 

‘You will not need to be,’ Severus took Harry’s into his arm and they started dancing. Halfway through the first lot of music Harry had put his head against Severus’ shoulder, his arms tightened around his back. Severus could not believe he had this young man in his arms, in his life, but he was never going to let him go.

 

After a few dances Harry and Severus sat down, a house elf popped in and started to serve them dinner, the little elf also poured them wine.

 

‘This is the best birthday I have ever had Sev, thank you.’

 

‘It’s not over yet.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘I know but it is still the best.’

 

Severus smiled, then the two men ate their dinner, but they did talk in between taking bites of their wonderful meal. Harry loved listening to Severus talk and something he got so lost in his voice that he never heard what Severus was actually talking about which always made Severus laugh. Again, that laugh made Harry’s body a quivering mess and even though Harry tried to hide how he was feeling, Severus always knew. Finally Harry told Severus about Hermione and Ron’s visit and how they still refuse to listen to him.

 

‘I do not believe they will give up Harry, so I have a solution but I am only suggesting it as I do know that we are suited to each other and our feelings have grown in such a short space of time.’

 

‘I know my feelings have Severus, I want to be with you always.’

 

‘Yes, I feel the same, which is unusual since I do like my time alone, you are very similar in that way.’

 

‘Yeah, we are, but I think that’s why, we are alike in a lot of ways, now though, we’ve found the one we’re meant to be with,’ Harry blushed but this time he never took his eyes from Severus.

 

‘We have, now my idea. Since we’ve been talking, we have even spoke about what will come in the future. So since we both know we want to be together and we want a future together, why not move it along a little quicker which would help with your situation.’

 

‘I’m not sure I’m following.’

 

‘It will help with the Weasley girl, but that is not the only reason I am suggesting this. Harry, I have falling in love with you and I would like us to get married.’

 

Harry’s face split into a huge grin and before he could stop himself he was sitting on Severus’ lap, kissing him with passion, but he did hear Severus’ deep chuckle before he put himself into the kiss as well.

 

‘Oh Sev, I love you too, I wasn’t sure you were ready to hear it.’

 

‘So do I get an answer to my question?’

 

‘Yes, of course I’ll marry you.’

 

‘Then we will organise it. But I did want to explain something to you, about when my feelings for you began.’

 

‘Oh, okay,’ Harry went to move but Severus tightened his hold.

 

‘Stay, I like you there. Now, while we were talking those first few weeks, I finally started to see you, not your father. So as I listened to you about how you felt about everything that had happened, I saw a very nice young man who had been through more in his young life than most adults do their entire life. I realised that I was becoming to care for you in more than just a friendly way. I never told you as I believed your feelings towards me was gratitude and not romantically and that is the only reason I never said anything. After our first date I did believe you liked me as a man and not as a friend. We are suited in every way Harry, which surprised me more than anything else ever had. So even though we might have married in a year, if we do so now it will stop all of them trying to push you into Miss Weasley’s arms.’

 

‘I knew I loved you within a couple of weeks of us talking. But about getting married, can we do it quickly. You and I do not want a bit fuss or anything, we want to do this privately, with Minerva of course.’

 

‘Of course, so yes, we will have a small private ceremony in my office, I will organise it for the day after tomorrow if that is possible, but within the next few days.’

 

‘Oh Sev, you have made me so happy, you’re given me the life I want, you’ve given me hope and now you’ve given me your love. But I have to ask, when are we going to make love?’

 

Severus laughed, ‘On our wedding night, surely my soon to be young lover can hold out a couple more days,’ Severus laughed again as Harry groaned, he knew Harry was turned on and probably expected them to make love tonight. But Severus wanted their wedding night to be special. They were about to commit to each other by bonding, then after they would be committing themselves to each other, with their bodies, heart and souls.


	5. Chapter 5

It was ten days after Harry and Severus married that Harry was sitting on the steps leading to the castle when Severus sat beside him.

 

‘You’ve been quiet today, more than normal.’

 

‘It’s this dinner invitation, I know it’s Ginny’s birthday but something doesn’t feel right. I only decided to go because I kept avoiding them, but now we’re together I figured it would be safe to go. It’s just something, I’m not sure what, but I don’t think I should go.’

 

‘Even though they could not understand why you did not want to resume your relationship with Miss Weasley, they are your friends Harry even if they tried to control your life. But I always say trust your instincts, they have kept you alive for years so keep trusting them. If you want to go just to see if you are right or not, then go, but either Minerva or I can accompany you.’

 

‘It will be like a party, will you be comfortable with all that?’

 

‘I’m sure I could put up with it for one night.’

 

‘With how the Weasley’s are, you might end up with orange hair if George is in his playful mood.’

 

‘You forget what I was Harry, I can protect myself.’

 

‘Even though we’re together and keeping it quiet, I like the idea of you coming with me.’

 

‘Then I will go with you. But we are only protecting our private lives, our relationship does not concern anyone else. Think of this as well, you nor I are they type for outward displays of affection when others are around.’

 

‘In private I can’t stop touching you, but no one needs to see that. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so well known, that way we can be like any other couple even if we still wouldn’t do much more than hold hands. It’s not like we’re the type to kiss in public.’

 

‘Do you want to let everyone know, eventually the attention will die down?’

 

‘No, I can’t keep anything about myself private, this I can. We’re together, we know want we want, to be able to be ourselves without the constant questions.’

 

‘Then I am just accompanying you as a guest since the invitation did not say anything one way or another about bringing a guest or date.’

 

Harry picked up Severus hand, entwining their fingers, ‘This feels so right and it has since that very first date.’

 

‘It does. But tell me, apart from feeling something is not right, this is about Ginny, isn’t it?’

 

‘She asked me about starting our relationship again, she even had Hermione and Ron asked, who both thought I should. That’s what this might be about, she might ask again in front of her family. They supported me and I don’t want to hurt them, but I won’t do something I don’t want to do, I have to think about me now, you and me, we belong together.’

 

‘We do, nothing can chance that my love, so instead of stalling, how about we both get changed and find out if it’s an innocent dinner party or if there is something more?’

 

Harry pulled Severus hand to his lips, kissing the tip of each finger before they stood and walked hand in hand down to their rooms. Even though everyone believed Harry had his own room at the castle, no one knew the truth that he lived with Severus, only Minerva knew the truth, but she was happy for both Harry and Severus because she had seen how much these two men cared about each other.

 

Harry and Severus arrived at the Burrow to see everything had been set up outside, including a lot of lights all around the garden.

 

‘It seems more of a party than a dinner.’

 

‘When you get all the Weasley’s and their closest friends together, it’s always a party.’

 

‘Just remember to stay calm if anyone starts on why I am with you.’

 

‘I’ve been good at holding my temper, but you’ve also helped me to not show every emotion I happen to be feeling. But I still feel like something is not right.’

 

‘Than if something is said, you head straight back to Hogwarts, go to Minerva and I will meet you there.’

 

‘Why wouldn’t you leave with me?’

 

‘It might be wise for me to hear more, if there is anything to hear.’

 

‘Okay, you make sense.’

 

Harry and Severus walked towards the gathered crowd, ‘Hi.’

 

‘Harry, Severus, we weren’t expecting you, but you are very welcome,’ Arthur said cheerfully shaking Severus hand.

 

‘Thank you, Harry thought a night out would do me good.’

 

‘He’s been working too hard and needs a break, like everyone,’ Harry saw Ron hurrying towards him, ‘Hey.’

 

‘Hey,’ Ron grabs Harry’s arm and pulls him away, ‘Why did you bring him?’

 

‘He’s a friend Ron, can’t I have a friend with me?’

 

‘But it’s Snape.’

 

‘Grow up Ron, you know why he was like that and he’s nothing like that. If you don’t want him here than we’ll both leave?’

 

‘You would really leave?’

 

‘Yes, I would, so what’s it to be.’

 

‘Let him stay, but keep him away from me. Have you seen Ginny yet?’

 

‘I just got here, I haven’t seen anyone yet. Let me put my present on the table before I say hello to everyone else.’

 

Ron walked with Harry while he placed a box on the table, ‘Do I get to know what that is?’

 

‘When she opens it, it’s not much, something I thought a girl would like for her dressing table. So is she excited about being able to use magic whenever she wants?’

 

‘Like all of us, she uses magic for everything. Dad took her to get her apparition license today, passed.’

 

‘Then she’s probably apparating from one room to another, just like you did.’

 

‘Yeah, you never did that.’

 

‘I was never like everyone else, how many times did you say it.’

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione smiled then hugged him.

 

‘Hi Hermione, how are you?’

 

‘I’m well, but I noticed professor Snape is here.’

 

‘I asked him to join me since he needed a night off from working.’

 

‘You two are really close now, aren’t you?’

 

‘We are, he can understand things, but he’s good to talk to. He also tells me a lot about my mother, some funny even sad stories. One thing and maybe it’s the red hair, but mum had a temper, even my dad never got on the wrong side of her. I’m glad it’s not me, I like the quiet life. I think that’s why Severus and I get on so well, we’re both quiet men, we don’t raise our voices if we’re angry or upset. I don’t know, anyway, I should say hello to everyone else.’

 

‘They’ll be out soon, then you can, come sit and tell us what you’ve been doing since we’ve hardly seen you,’ Ron said and led Harry over to some seats with Hermione following. Harry wasn’t sure why Ron and Hermione seemed to be happy with him when he’s been telling them to stay out of his life, now it’s like they used to be and wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

While Severus talked with Arthur his eyes would catch Harry’s, not a lot so anyone would noticed, but just to keep an eye on him. If something was said that Harry didn’t like, Severus would know even if no one else picked up on it. So far it just seems to be a family gathering to celebrate a milestone, Ginny becoming an adult.

 

Once all the guest had arrived, Molly had everyone sit down and frowned when Harry sat beside Severus and not with her youngest children especially Ginny. Her daughter had told her how she felt about Harry, so Molly had hoped once Harry got here he would realise what type of life he could have with her daughter and decided to help her daughter have her dream. Molly decided to put it aside for now, so she brought out the food with help from her husband, everyone started eating but the conversations that were going around the table never stopped. After everyone finished eating their dinner, Molly brought out a large cake, then after Ginny blew out her candles, Molly sliced everyone a large piece. Harry excused himself and headed inside to the bathroom. Severus ate his cake and listened to Bill Weasley who was talking about his days in his classes, but Severus also heard small bits of other’s conversations. When Harry sat beside him, Severus leant closer and whispered.

 

‘You’re feeling was right, but I haven’t heard exactly what this is about, only that it concerns you and Ginny. So if she decides to say something, maybe you should be standing ready to leave.’

 

Harry stiffened, ‘You sound serious so it mustn’t be good.’

 

‘I’m not sure about all of it, but I don’t believe you will like it at all.’

 

‘Then it might be good for you to hang around and hear what is going on. But now I don’t feel like eating anything this sweet.’

 

‘Then don’t, if you get asked just say you ate enough of dinner,’ Severus gave Harry’s leg a squeeze and Harry knew he was trying to reassure him now he just had to wait and see what was going on because he already knew he wouldn’t like it. Was it about trying to get him and Ginny into a relationship, Harry told her he didn’t think of her that way, he never told her why as he wanted to keep his personal life private and Ginny had a habit of blurting out anything when she was upset or angry, a lot like Ron. Harry really wished he didn’t come but Severus made sense, this way they were going to find out what was going on.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

After Ginny opened her presents then went around hugging everyone, but the hug she gave Harry lasted longer, he had to pull away and step back, she just smiled at him, but to Harry there was something about her smile that didn’t sit right with him and it made him more apprehensive. At first Ginny, Molly and Hermione had been a little disappointed at the gift Harry had given Ginny, I was a brush and comb set, with different types of accessories for the hair, not very romantic even if it was nice and useful.

 

Finally Ginny stood but nodded to her father who poured everyone a glass of champagne. He made a toast to his daughter, the youngest who was now an adult, then he turned the floor over to Ginny. When Harry heard what she said, everyone smiled at Harry with happy expectant looks on their faces, Harry shot to his feet, but he saw Severus out of the corner of his eye, so Harry didn’t say a thing he just turned on the spot disapparating from the Burrow.

 

Harry ran through the tunnel, stopped the whomping willow then continued running until he knocked on Minerva’s door.

 

‘Harry, what’s wrong?’

 

Harry took a couple of deep breaths as Minerva led him into her room and made him sit down, then she got him a glass of water.

 

‘You’re as white as a ghost, tell me what is going on.’

 

‘First,’ Harry panted, ‘pureblood law, the seventh child of a pureblood, do you know about that?’

 

‘As seven is considered the most magical of all numbers, a seventh child can ask for one thing and it will be granted, it becomes legal when they turn seventeen. I take it Ginny Weasley asked for something as she is the seventh child of a pureblood family?’

 

‘Yeah, she said what she wants, but I can’t, it’s impossible.’

 

‘If she asked you for something Harry then I’m sorry, you have to, but not until you no longer have a guardian. I never liked any of these pureblood laws. But calm down and explain.’

 

‘You mean because I made you my guardian I have until I’m twenty one?’

 

‘Yes, you do.’

 

‘If she knows the truth, will she change her mind?’

 

‘If she spoke this in front of her legal guardians and witnesses, then it is binding, she couldn’t change her mind even if she wanted to.’

 

‘Oh god,’ Harry put his head down in his hands.

 

‘Harry, please explain what she wants.’

 

‘She wants to be my wife.’

 

‘Oh Harry,’ Minerva put her hand over Harry’s arm, then heard a knock, ‘Come in Severus.’

 

‘How did you know it was me?’

 

‘After what Harry told me, I knew you would be joining us soon.’

 

‘I explained that you have a guardian Harry, they don’t believe it. They think I was lying to get you out of marrying her.’

 

‘It doesn’t change anything apart from when they have to marry. I can’t believe she would do this or that Molly and Arthur went along with it.’

 

‘I overheard something but couldn’t go into details to Harry in case we were overheard. It seems with some research they found out what Harry is worth and that he is Lord Potter, but he also holds the Black estate as well. I do not know much about this old pureblood laws Minerva, but because of our relationship, would it still be binding.’

 

‘Yes, if you remember Severus, our laws allows certain wizards to take two spouses if he wishes, Harry is one of those wizards as he is Lord Potter. We have a lot of talking to do, I will need to refresh my knowledge on this law. I will make sure they know I am your guardian Harry, but I think for the next few days until I find out more, it might be wise to stay out of sight, even use your cloak if you have to.’

 

‘So I still have to marry her?’

 

‘Yes, but let me do some checking, why don’t you head back to your rooms. They are enchanted so no one can enter without either of you giving permission. It might be wise to charm the gargoyles with a password as well, stops them entering your office Severus.’

 

‘I was only waiting until the students returned, but I will do it straight away. Come on love, let’s go, Minerva needs to find out everything she can and tomorrow I am also going to research all this.’

 

‘Harry, don’t give up, we still might be able to work this out.’

 

‘I won’t give Sev up, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. So to keep him I’m even willing to hide forever if I have to.’

 

‘I will help you do that if it comes to it love, now come on,’ Severus put his arm around Harry, nodded to Minerva then left the rooms, heading up all the stairs, ‘Let me just charm these, I need a password.’

 

‘It needs to be something Hermione wouldn’t figure out, so nothing to do with potions.’

 

‘You’re right, I was going to use a potion ingredient. If they believe you are in here they will try any word that might have anything to do with me. So what if we use a word that no one would think I would ever use, something connected to you.’

 

‘We couldn’t use Prongs or Padfoot, there too obvious, flying, seeker, again obvious.’

 

‘Harrison.’

 

‘Oh blimey, they would never think you would use my father’s middle name and I don’t think I ever heard them mentioned my parents middle names. Apart from my birth certificate, my name is always Harry, not Harrison, I’ve never been addressed as Harrison.’

 

‘Exactly, but I thought of more than just your full name and your father’s middle name,’ Severus pointed his wand at the gargoyle’s, ‘Harrison Prince.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘It’s me without being me, no one can find out about that, very clever Sev.’

 

‘I thought you would like that,’ Severus took Harry’s hand and they stepped onto the spiral staircase.

 

Once in their rooms, Severus poured them both a small glass of brandy before sitting next to Harry.

 

‘There’s no use worrying until Minerva finds out how this works, but I admit I have never heard about this law. I suppose not many people have seven children so it would not happen very often.’

 

‘No, but the way everyone looked at me, it was like some big thing I should be proud of, that I would want it, even Ron and Hermione looked at me like I was getting some big prize. How would they feel if they were forced to marry someone they didn’t like?’

 

‘They are only hearing that Ginny wants you. Even though you explained everything when you told your friends that you were not interested in renewing your relationship with Ginny, what exactly did they say?’

 

‘Hermione thought we were suited and for me to give it a go, that I would see she was right in the end. Ron said he’s sister loves me and I did start that relationship in the first place, so I shouldn’t back out now, I didn’t, she did, I explained about that day. It’s like they don’t care how I feel Sev. What if they were forced to marry someone they hated, Hermione would run screaming from the room if she had to marry Cormac McGlaggen and Ron would kill himself if it was Eloise Midgeon. Fine, Ginny’s a nice girl but I’m gay and I love you, but they don’t care how I feel.’

 

‘No, they don’t, but I also believe it is part of what they found out. Being the wife of Lord Potter would open doors for her but it would also help the rest of them, you would be related to all of them.’

 

‘That’s using me, Hermione used to hate that, now she’s agreeing with them.’

 

‘Please calm down love, nothing will come between us, not them or any plans they might put in place. Remember, you live here now, she will not be allowed to.’

 

‘But you got permission for me because we’re married, couldn’t she if she was married to me?’

 

‘I do not think so, but I will check those laws. If she is allowed, would she want to? Even the teachers cannot come and go from Hogwarts without the head removing the enchantments. You, Minerva and I know I changed the wards around the tunnel to the shrieking shack, that is only so you can come and go. Having that cloak means no one will ever see you leave through there.’

 

‘I know it must seem strange to some that I want to live here even though I’m not a student or a staff member. But after the last few years, I just want to relax and I can do that here, you’re part of that. Oh Sev, why now when everything was finally going great for me.’

 

Severus put his arm around Harry and held him. This was wrong he thought, but again Harry was going to be forced into a life he didn’t ask for or want. Severus was determined to make sure they did not get anything out of Harry, he just hoped this young man he loved so deeply had some protection.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week while Minerva and Severus researched this law, they also did a lot of research on the Potter family, but also on the Evan’s part of Harry’s family. Arthur, Molly and Ginny had turned up at the gates of Hogwarts, a patronus always asking for them to speak with Harry about wedding plans, which never got answered. Hermione and Ron turned up constantly but again no one answered their patronus. Errol and Pig would fly in twice a day with letters for Harry, he never opened them, he handed them to Minerva with the hope she could find out something that would stop this from happening.

 

‘Harry, Severus, I need to speak with both of you, in private.’

 

‘We’ll go to my office Minerva,’ Severus took Harry’s hand who looked nervous. The three walked up to the headmasters office, ‘Harrison Prince.’

 

‘Ah, very clever Severus.’

 

‘I thought you would like that, I know Harry does,’ they took their seats, ‘Now what is this about?’

 

‘Something I found out and it will help Harry even if nothing can get him out of marrying Miss Weasley.’

 

Harry seemed to sag in defeat, ‘I don’t want to marry her.’

 

‘Let’s just hear what Minerva has to say.’

 

‘This is about your mother Harry.’

 

‘My mother?’ Harry’s brow furrowed.

 

‘Some information that Albus researched a long time ago but could never prove, mainly because he never had time to go right into it. You know that Mr. Filch is a squib don’t you?’

 

‘Um, yeah, I found out by accident a few years back.’

 

‘His parents are a witch and wizard even though they had limited magic, his grandparents were the same. So I decided to dig into your mother’s side of the family and being your guardian I was able to access anything on your behalf. Four hundred and eighty years ago a relative of your mother was a witch.’

 

‘What?!!!’ Harry blurted out loudly, ‘How when they were muggles.’

 

‘That is what I found out, they are not muggles, but witches and wizards who lost their magic over time. When magical people marry family that are too closely related it can sometimes dampen down their children’s magic, that is why it has been a law for a long time that you cannot marry a sibling, nephew, niece, uncle, aunt, or cousin, but you can marry a second cousin, great aunt or great uncle and so forth. A lot of pureblood families started to die out because they would only allow their children to marry a pureblood.’

 

‘Yeah, I remember Sirius telling me that when he showed me the family tree. I saw the Malfoy’s names on it along with the Weasley’s. He told me that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are actually second or third cousins, something like that.’

 

‘Yes, they are and why all the Weasley children are strong with their magic, the distance between the relations that married kept their magic pure. But those that marry too close lose part of their magic.’

 

‘Voldemort’s mother,’ Harry blurted out.

 

‘What has all this got to do with her?’ Severus asked looking confused but Minerva looked equally confused.

 

‘Dumbledore showed me memories, I got to see his mother, grandfather and uncle. The uncle and grandfather thought Merope was a squib, but she wasn’t even if she could hardly do any magic. The grandfather was going on about pureblood. Dumbledore explained the reason she had limited magic and why they looked strange because they married close family members to keep the pure blood line.’

 

‘Yes, exactly and what happened with your mother’s family Harry. They lost their magic over these last four hundred years until it was eventually forgotten. Now even though they had no magic until Lily that does not mean they are muggles. I carefully read up on this, that part of your family is still classed as a pureblood family, they just never had any magic until your mother.’

 

‘So that means Harry’s a pureblood,’ Severus said.

 

‘It does which means he can rightfully take his title of Lord Potter, but being Lord Potter gives you more rights Harry. Even though this marriage must go ahead, you get to say exactly how your married life will be, how much support you give your wife, where she lives, everything.’

 

‘You mean I can say she can’t live with me and I can give her, what, a hundred galleons a week or something?’

 

‘Yes, you can.’

 

‘It would still mean she ends up as Lady Potter which is something she wants, only to use Harry for the name,’ Severus said.

 

‘Actually, no, she cannot take the title of Lady Potter because you have already taken that Severus.’

 

‘I beg your pardon?’

 

‘Naturally you are a man, you are not Lady Potter, but you are legally married to Harry so you are Lord Snape Potter by our magical laws. You never have to use your full name Severus, but it does stop Miss Weasley becoming Lady Potter.’

 

‘I’m sorry Sev.’

 

‘It’s fine Harry, you did not know and as Minerva said, I do not have to use the name. But this will help, they can know my full name which tells them they will not get to use you for the name.’

 

‘I will need to speak with them to let them know I am your legal guardian so the marriage even though it must take place, will not happen until you are twenty one. But I will have to explain about your bloodline which would tell them exactly how much power you have, a lot more than them.’

 

‘So we get married in a few years, something quick with no big fancy wedding or any of the trimmings, then she goes home.’

 

‘You will have to supply a home for your wife and an income. If I may suggest, you could use Grimmauld place for that as you do not want to live there and it is not the nicest of places.’

 

‘Good idea, I took Sirius’ things from it, the rest I wouldn’t touch and there is nothing expensive left in the house. Mundungus stole it all after Sirius died.’

 

‘Then we have a few things taken care of, she will not be living here and she cannot get the title of Lady Potter.’

 

‘I’m not sure if you realise this, but as Harry is lord yes he can take on more than one spouse. Ginny is a pureblood and the seventh child gives her the right to ask for anything as long as it’s legal, but it does not mean she can marry a second time. Don’t you see Harry, she has actually trapped herself to a life without a loving marriage and no children unless she cheats, but her children can never be known as Potter or take the father’s name they would have to remain a Weasley.’

 

‘Um,’ Harry blushed, ‘does it mean I have to have sex with her?’

 

‘No, you do not, if you were not Lord Potter than yes, you would have to consummate the marriage.’

 

‘Good, because I wouldn’t be able to anyway,’ Harry blushed again.

 

Severus took Harry’s hand, ‘I’m sure Minerva understands Harry.’

 

‘I do, so please do not feel uncomfortable Harry.’

 

‘Trying,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Okay, what if when she finds out about all this she wants to change her mind, which I wish she would?’

 

‘She cannot, it is like the unbreakable vow.’ Minerva said.

 

‘You mean she would die if she didn’t marry me?’

 

‘Yes, but I also looked into that. She could change her mind as you say and there are two options, one is death the other is loss of her magical abilities, she would become a squib.’

 

‘Then she is bound to go through with it even if she has no choice now. But I have no compassion for her, not when she tried to trap Harry into a life he did not want,’ Severus said, his voice hard and cold, but Harry squeezed his hand, ‘Sorry, but I do not like it when people try to use other people for their own gain. I did find out some information that might be useful and it will make them realise that what they were trying to do to Harry is wrong.’

 

‘Then explain Severus.’

 

‘Harry saved Miss Weasley’s life when he was twelve, Harry explained how he saved Miss Granger’s life the night of the fighting. We all know of his vision of Arthur’s attack and that is what saved him. But if you think about this logically and magically, Harry saved everyone when he killed Voldemort.’

 

‘Yeah, okay, but what’s all that go to do with this?’ Harry’s brow furrowed again.

 

‘Life debt Harry, they owe you their lives.’

 

‘Oh, that is right, I totally forgot about that old law. Oh Severus, you have given Harry a chance to get even, if he wishes to that is,’ Minerva smiled.

 

Harry looked from Severus to Minerva and back again, but he had no idea why both were smiling or why this life debt was so important. The only thing he kept thinking about was that Ginny was still going to end up his wife, even if it meant they never had to have sex, something Harry only did with Severus.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva and Severus organised all the information so they had it ready to explain to the Weasley’s. Harry still didn’t like the fact he would have to marry her, but at least he got to say how it would be and how Ginny would live. When they explained the life debt at first Harry thought, okay, that’ll help until Severus explained more, that was when Harry saw the true Slytherin side of Severus, something he had not seen in a long time, but now, he liked it. Harry wasn’t normally a vindictive person, but they had tried to force Harry into a life with no love or companionship, a loveless marriage, so he didn’t mind getting back at them for that. Minerva had contacted a few people to see if they were interested in joining with a well-known pureblood family, luckily they were, now they would realise what was going to happen to them was what they tried to do to Harry.

 

Harry sat between Severus and Minerva in the Hogshead, Aberforth had allowed this meeting to take place in his pub and closed it for the next couple of hours, to all but the Weasley family, Hermione and the few extra guests. The first three guests arrived first, they took their seats on one side of the extended long table. It was only a few minutes later that the Weasley’s walked in and they all looked smug and happy making Harry glare especially at his so called friends.

 

‘It is about time you decided to see us Harry, there is much to discuss for your upcoming wedding to Ginny,’ Arthur said taking a seat.

 

‘There is much to discuss, but first the wedding will not take place until Harry is twenty one. I am Harry’s legal guardian until that age,’ Minerva said stiffly, ‘and I will not allow him to marry Ginevra until then.’

 

‘That’s three years away,’ Ginny sulked.

 

‘Harry, surely you can see this is the right thing, so do the right thing this time as you always seem to say that to everyone else,’ Hermione said in her prissy voice.

 

Harry never answered, that was planned, Minerva and Severus was going to do all the talking, so all Harry did was glare at his friends but he felt Severus squeeze his hand under the table.

 

‘Yeah mate, do the right thing here, you started this, made Ginny love you, so just marry her now and be done with it,’ Ron said.

 

Again Harry never said a thing, ‘When Harry turns twenty one and not before. Now though, we have some news that you need to know. I’m sure after all your research Miss Granger that you are aware of Lord Potter’s status.’

 

‘I was trying to find out information about Harry’s family for him, he always said he didn’t know anything about his family.’

 

‘I’m sure you thought you were being a friend, except you never told Harry, only the Weasley family. But you should have gone further in your research then you would have found out that Lily Evans Potter was not a muggleborn, her family over a few centuries lost their magic and it was forgotten, which makes Harry a pureblood in the eyes of our laws.’

 

‘Oh,’ Hermione’s eyes widened as she gazed at Harry, but Arthur, Molly, Percy and Bill also looked upset, the others looked confused.

 

‘Oh indeed, which means as Harry is Lord Potter and a pureblood he has the legal rights to say how his marriage to Miss Weasley will be, everything to do with the wedding and right through their married life,’ Severus sneered.

 

‘But I still get to marry him, right?’ Ginny asked looking at her parents.

 

‘You do Miss Weasley, but you do not get a say in anything. You tried to force Harry into a loveless marriage, he understands this and has allowed Severus and I to work some details concerning all this.’

 

‘First, can you explain why two of our distant relatives are here and this other girl?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘We will get to that Arthur. But first, yes Harry has to marry your daughter, what you do not know is that she will not get the title of Lady Potter. Harry married two weeks before Miss Weasley’s birthday and her announcement, so Lord Potter’s partner has that title even if it was changed slightly.’

 

‘You’re lying, you got married after I said I wanted to marry you,’ Ginny yelled.

 

‘I assure you that is not a lie Miss Weasley as I was the one that conducted the ceremony,’ Kingsley said as he stepped in and sat beside Severus, ‘Sorry I’m late, ministry business.’

 

‘I’m sure you are busy minister. So Lord Snape Potter now has that title, but so this is not confusing, it’s Lord Harry Potter and Lord Severus Snape, or Lord Potter and Lord Snape if you prefer.’ Minerva explained but she never tried to hide the fact that she was angry.

 

‘So Miss Weasley, you still get to marry Harry, but that is all you get. Harry is my husband and will never be yours apart from legally.’

 

‘Always,’ Harry said softly as he gazed up at Severus and for the first time in public Severus put his arm around Harry and pulled him close.

 

‘Yes, always my love.’

 

‘Now, even though the wedding will not be held for three years Harry has decided it will be held here, no other guests, no reporters, no fancy clothes, no words of love and commitment. You will both say I do and that is basically it. Also Miss Weasley, there will be no intimacy between you and Harry, meaning no sex, Harry’s wish is to only have sex with his husband.’

 

‘I don’t want to now, he stole Harry from me,’ Ginny pouted.

 

‘If you do not want to go through with this, of course that is your choice, but do you know the consequences of that action, if you chose not to marry Harry in three years?’

 

‘What consequences?’ Ginny asked again looking at her parents.

 

‘Since you announced your wish to marry Harry in front of your guardians and witnesses it means it’s binding, unbreakable. But if you decide to break it you can chose one of two things. The first is you die, the second you lose your magic abilities and become a squib,’ Arthur said but glared at Harry.

 

‘You can’t break it Ginny, you’ll have to go through with it.’ Bill said urgently.

 

‘Then I’ll find someone else to have sex with even if I’m married to him.’

 

‘Oh no Miss Weasley, that is another condition Harry is placing on you, if you cheat on him in anyway, you forfeit which means death or loss of magic,’ Minerva said.

 

‘You’re ruining my life,’ Ginny screamed.

 

‘Just like you tried to do to me, force me to marry someone I do not like or that way inclined. I happen to be gay, I love Severus and I love his cock not what you’ve got,’ Harry sneered but shouted at the same time. He just couldn’t sit there listening anymore.

 

‘Calm down my love, everything is okay. Minerva, I think you should tell them what their lives will be like from now on.’

 

‘Apart from Ginny no one has a say in our lives,’ Arthur said angrily.

 

Severus sneered, ‘Oh how wrong you are Arthur.’

 

‘True, but we left this up to Harry if he wished to go ahead. Since you did try to trap him into this he decided to do the same to some of you. Naturally Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur are excluded from part of this as they are already married. But Harry had decided to call on all life debts in regards to every one of you sitting before him. Now as our magic recognises that Harry saved everyone when he killed Voldemort, he now owns the life of everyone in this country, but he is only calling on yours, for now. Harry would you like to tell them what this life debt covers?’

 

‘Yes, I would,’ Harry grinned evilly, ‘For making me marry someone I did not want, I am doing the same to you. So first is Charlie, you get to marry your second cousin Miranda, Percy, you have to marry your cousin Clarence, George, you get to marry Hermione and Ron, you get to marry Eloise. From this moment on, I Lord Harry James Potter have called on the lives of those mentioned and the weddings will take place right now.’

 

‘No, Harry, as your friend, you can’t, you know I love Ron,’ Hermione squeaked.

 

‘You were in on this to make me marry Ginny, so now I make you do the same, marry and have a loveless marriage. Maybe all of you will end up with feelings for each other, maybe you won’t. Ginny doesn’t get anything because this was all her idea, bitch, but all of you went along with it, so all of you get to pay. Now the life debt for Arthur, Molly, you are never to see your children again after today, Bill and Fleur, you are going to live with your siblings, all of you are going to share Grimmauld place with Ginny and it can’t be renovated in any way. Now the last part of this life debt is that if any of you ever try anything again, anything towards me, Severus, Minerva, Kingsley, Aberforth, or anyone I care about than you all forfeit your lives. So I would be careful, even with what you have to say so us, that could be classed as…anything. Sometimes the easiest words works the best, it covers… everything.’

 

‘It does, so why don’t you and Severus head out, we will get this lot married and on their way to their new lives,’ Kingsley said trying as hard as he could to hide his amusement, but he could tell that Minerva and Aberforth were doing the same thing, trying to hide how much they enjoyed this.


	9. Chapter 9

Kingsley stood in front of the shocked and angry Weasley family, Hermione was crying as she looked at Ron, he looked anywhere but at Eloise Midgeon. Charlie kept saying he was gay so how could he be married to his second cousin Miranda when she was a woman. Molly and Arthur were gazing at all their children knowing that very soon they would never see them again, they would not even see their grandchild which was due in a few months, they would never see any of their grandchildren.

 

Aberforth and Minerva stood with stony faces watching the ceremony, but Ginny still pouted.

 

‘All she is seeing is that she isn’t going to get what she wanted, it’s like she doesn’t care what happens to her family only what is happening with her,’ Aberforth said.

 

‘Yes, I noticed that myself. But I think she will feel it very soon, her brothers and Miss Granger will not stay quiet for long.’

 

‘You did this, I hate you, never speak to me again,’ Hermione screamed at Ginny.

 

‘It’s time for all of you to leave, everything you own is already at Grimmauld place. Arthur, Molly, your rent for the Burrow has been tripled, Lord Potter saw to that. Remember, if you break the conditions of the life debt you forfeit your lives,’ Kingsley said then nodded to Aberforth who unsealed his pub, ‘I have no sympathy for any of you, you tried to force Harry into a life he did not want, even after he individually saved three of your lives. A nice way to pay someone for their courage and sacrifice,’ Kingsley stepped over to Minerva and Aberforth.

 

‘I know all this was harsh, but they did try to do the same to Harry,’ Minerva said the moment the pub emptied out.

 

‘Who came up with the idea of these marriages and conditions?’ Aberforth asked.

 

‘Severus, he put it to Harry then left him with it to decide. Harry was so scared at first, he was going to hide forever so she could never find him, but I explained that would make him break the condition of the seventh child grant. Kingsley, isn’t there anything you can do to make sure this can never happen again?’

 

‘I will work on it, since I only just found out about this, I have not had a chance to look into it. But I’m going to check on a lot of laws that could trap people like this. Harry risk everything for our world, I think it’s the least I can do.’

 

‘I’m sure he would appreciate it.’

 

‘Tell Harry and Severus that if they ever need anything to let me know.’

 

‘I will Aberforth and thank you again for the use of you pub. We’ll let you get some rest, I think I will do the same.’

 

Harry had his head in Severus’ lap, crying, Severus was continuously running his hands down Harry’s arm and back.

 

‘It’s over now love, please try and calm down.’

 

‘It hurts Sev, what they tried to make me do. It’s like I meant nothing to them but what I could give them.’

 

‘Yes, your friends betrayed you, but now they are suffering because of it. Betrayal is not an easy thing to get over, sometimes you never do. Now, how about a glass of brandy, it might help relax you?’

 

Harry sniffed, but he sat up, nodding, ‘Yeah, thanks Sev.’

 

Severus summoned his bottle of brandy and two glasses, ‘It all worked out in the end.’

 

‘Yeah, it did, I think I would have killed myself if it didn’t.’

 

‘Yes, I know, especially after your life.’

 

Just then there was a loud crack, ‘Kreacher is here to report what he saw Lord Potter’s.’

 

‘Tell us Kreacher,’ Severus said.

 

‘They are all yelling and screaming, Miss Hermione punched Miss Weasley in the face before the eldest Weasley male pulled her away, but then the youngest Weasley boy hit Miss Weasley also. A few tried their wands and realised someone had blocked the magic on the house. The second eldest was sitting down drinking firewhiskey and the newest members of the family were all in the kitchen talking. That is all I have to report so far.’

 

‘Thank you Kreacher, now go get some sleep, you’ve earned it,’ Harry smiled at the old elf.

 

‘If his Lords need him Kreacher will come,’ Kreacher bowed then disapparated.

 

‘I knew it would not take long, but I wasn’t expecting to hear Miss Granger had hit Miss Weasley.’

 

‘She hit Malfoy in our third year all because he was laughing that Buckbeak was going to be killed.’

 

‘Oh, so she has a temper, I never saw that.’

 

‘Oh I saw it, so this wasn’t unexpected and it’s cheered me up. I hope they beat the crap out of each other.’

 

‘Harry.’

 

‘Sorry, I don’t like violence, but I felt like hitting myself tonight, they smug looks on their faces when they walked in it just made my blood boil.’

 

‘I know, I felt you tense. But tomorrow everyone will read the truth of what they tried to do to you. Between the statement we wrote and the one the minister wrote, the world will know. But I think all of them are only just seeing what their lives are going to be like.’

 

‘Yeah, they will, but I’m worried.’

 

‘Then explain.’

 

‘It’s the life debt, what if one of them decides it’s not worth living like that and decides to do something, to you or us or even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decide they can’t live without seeing their kids. I don’t want anyone to die Sev, I couldn’t live with that.’

 

‘We talked about this Harry, yes that might happen, but it will not be your fault, it will be there choice. All this started because of a choice, her choice to trap you and they went along with it’

 

Harry moved until he was leaning against Severus, ‘It felt nice when you put your arm around me.’

 

‘Everyone will know about us from tomorrow, so I think we can show our relationship.’

 

Harry sat back and looked at Severus, ‘You mean you would put your arm around me with others around?’

 

‘Yes, I realised that we belonged to each other Harry, so we can show our feelings, without going too far of course. But we are together in every way, you are my husband, so we act like any other married couple. I might even take you out for a romantic dinner one night.’

 

Harry laughed then took Severus glass and placed it on the table with his own, then climbed astride Severus, grinding his hips as he kissed Severus. He could not believe Severus was going to show their relationship and even though Harry was also a private person, he couldn’t deny that being seen with Sev made him happy, it also excited him and Severus knew this as his hips started to move and his hands were sliding under Harry’s shirt until his fingers moved to the front and started to pinch and twist Harry’s nipples. Harry threw his head back groaning loudly, but Severus was also groaning, he loved to hear Harry in the throes of sexual passion which completely took Severus to a new height of sexual pleasure. No one would ever hear these two men and what they did to each other, no one would probably believe that Severus got very vocal when they made love. Harry asked about it after their first time and Severus explained that he never truly enjoy sex before, but now he had someone he loved he just could not control his urges or his reactions to what Harry did to him. Harry loved hearing this because Severus was such a reserved and quiet man, yet Harry could make him into a quivering screaming mess, begging to be taken. Severus had taught Harry a lot about pleasure, how to give pleasure but also how to just let himself go instead of holding back which is what Harry did at the beginning. Now Harry could make Severus into a sensual man only he had ever seen or believe and Severus would have Harry completely exhausted but very satisfied after hours of making love. Neither of them were going to let anything or anyone ever come between them, not now they found each other and found what they always felt was missing in their life, their soul mate.


	10. Chapter 10

The story about Harry being forced to marry Ginny Weasley had hit the papers the next morning. With the accompanying story about Harry’s love for Severus and Severus’ love for Harry and how they had married before the youngest Weasley used her seventh child status to tell Harry he had to marry her, whether he wanted to or not, he did not, but he has no choice. As the story stated, Minerva McGonagall who had been appointed Harry’s magical guardian until the age of twenty one, she was able to stop Harry marrying Ginny until that age, but she also found out some very interesting information in regards to Harry’s ancestry, his blood line. So once the Weasley family realised that Harry could take his rightful title as Lord Harry Potter, he could put forth how his marriage to the Weasley girl would be even though he wished he never had to marry her. As Harry is Lord Potter he can take on two spouses, Severus Snape was his first and as far as Harry is concerned the only one that matters, the one he loves, so Severus Snape is known officially known as Lord Snape Potter. Lord Harry Potter and Lord Snape Potter have both said that Severus will be known as Lord Snape to save confusion. As minister and a friend of Harry Potter, he stated I performed their ceremony and at first I admitted I was sceptical, but seeing the two men and even though they are very private men, I did see how much they truly loved each other, but he also wrote that he did not approve of forcing someone into a marriage when one of the parties was in no way interested, it was forcing Harry into a loveless marriage as he had already given his heart to Severus.

 

Harry and Severus received hundreds of letters starting an hour of their story being published. All Harry’s friends who had been at Ginny’s seventeenth birthday party had all been told that Harry was just shy and couldn’t commit, they were also told that Harry was scared to commit because of the loss of his family, his parents and his godfather. Ginny and the Weasley’s had everyone convinced that once Harry was married and a member of the Weasley family he would come out of his shell. They had no idea that Harry was a lord or that he was wealthy, but to find out that Ginny wanted the title and the money, they realised they had been lied to and just told Harry they were happy he found someone he wanted to be with and that made him happy.

 

‘All supportive bar a few,’ Severus said as he sat reading some letters.

 

‘My friends support us Sev, they’re all that matter to me. I care about them and they helped me a lot over the years. I am pleased that almost everyone believes you do truly love me and there are angry at what the Weasley family tried to force me into, trapped into a life I didn’t want.’

 

‘Yes, and if we were not married and if Minerva did not find out about Lily’s family, you would have been trapped. I think we will continue to receive letters over the coming weeks, it might be nice if you put another release out stating you’re thankful for the support. But do you know what I would like us to do my love?’

 

Harry smiled, ‘Go back to bed.’

 

Severus laughed, ‘You are insatiable my young lover, but no, I thought we could go out for a while. I need a few things, and I’m sure you could do with a new broom or maybe something else. We can have lunch while we are out.’

 

‘You realise the attention we will get Sev.’

 

‘Yes, I know and it will happen sooner or later, so let’s get everyone used to seeing us together,’ Severus took Harry’s hand, ‘I can see you are nervous, and I know why, yes, I will be holding your hand or I might even have my arm around you. We are together Harry, it’s time everyone saw us.’

 

‘I just don’t want you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.’

 

‘If I was going to be uncomfortable I would not have suggested it. I admit I would probably not kiss you in public, but you are the same, you said you do not like showing that type of intimacy in public.’

 

‘Yeah, you’re right, I don’t. I could do with some clothes, some new shoes as well, maybe some sexy clothes.’

 

‘You do not need anything to make you sexy, you already are. But if you wish to get anything that makes you feel good about yourself, then get them. We do not need anything to sleep in as we sleep naked.’

 

Harry groaned, ‘Oh yeah, are you sure a quick trip to the bedroom is out?’

 

‘Yes, we can make love later. Let’s get out of the castle for a while. It will be too cold very soon.’

 

‘True, and I wouldn’t mind a fly while the weather is still good.’

 

Harry and Severus flooed directly into the Leaky Cauldron which made the place fall silent. Severus took Harry’s hand then headed to the back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Their first stop was to quality quidditch supplies, where Harry bought himself another Firebolt. Their next stop was to the apothecary where Severus stocked up on potion supplies. He explained to Harry that even though Horace was now the potions teacher, he preferred to make his own. But there were some potions that Poppy used as matron of Hogwarts that required a potions master to make which Horace wasn’t and Severus was. Everywhere they went, everything they did they were watched, but Severus did hold Harry’s hand the entire time. While they were waiting to be served at the apothecary, Severus put his arm around Harry making the younger man smile as he blushed.

 

They sat and had something to eat and a coffee in the Leaky Cauldron before they would continue their shopping. They did have people coming up to them, Harry and Severus had their hands shook and they were congratulated on their marriage, some thought what the Weasley girl did was disgraceful especially as it was known Harry had saved her life when he was only twelve.

 

‘You see my love, everyone realises what they tried to do to you, which was wrong.’

 

‘Yeah, they do and they do seem to have accepted us, I wasn’t sure about that.’

 

‘You were concerned they would believe I was too old for you or maybe I was after your money?’

 

‘Yeah, people can be cruel but they wouldn’t know how I feel, like with my age. I know I’m naïve about some stuff, the way our world is run, but I do feel older than you are, so to me, you are my perfect age, my perfect partner,’ Harry smiled.

 

‘We are perfect my love. So what next?’

 

‘Clothes, I only grabbed a few things that day I went out. I was still healing so I didn’t want to take too long.’

 

‘So a trip into muggle London then?’

 

‘Yes, I like my jeans and stuff, but I thought I could get some nicer stuff, like pants instead of jeans, some decent shoes instead of my runners.’

 

‘Then we have a few more hours of shopping to get through.’

 

‘Would you let me buy you a gift?’

 

‘What type of gift?’

 

‘I wasn’t sure at first, you are like me, not one for a lot of material things. You love your books, I am starting to as well now I have time to read. But and you don’t have to, but I thought of a new watch, I could do with one as well. I might send the one I have back to Mrs. Weasley since it belonged to her brother.’

 

‘Then yes, you can since you are buying one myself. This old one is something I have had for a long time. With everything that was going on I never wanted to get a new one as it might have been broken.’

 

‘I get that, my glasses ended up broken a lot. But I did want to ask Sev, when Hogwarts is closed after the school year, do you ever go anywhere?’

 

‘Normally I would spend some time at my parents old home.’

 

‘Did you ever want to go on a holiday, maybe overseas?’

 

‘It was hard to leave even for a short trip, I never knew when the dark lord would call. During the years he was missing I had to stay close in case I heard anything.’

 

‘Could we go on a holiday, just you and me and away from everyone and everything?’

 

‘I think that is a nice idea Harry, we could both do with some time away. This first year back will be difficult for everyone even for the teachers. So for now, let’s finish shopping and then we can go home and discuss our first holiday, something we can do every year if we want.’

 

‘I love you Sev.’

 

Severus smiled then kissed Harry’s cheek, ‘I love you too Harry. We have each other and we will have a perfect life, exactly what both of us deserve.’

 

‘You’re already giving me that,’ Harry smiled at Severus. He realised what he said was true, Severus had given him the perfect life. He finally got to be normal, he found someone that loved him for who he really was and not how he was thought of. He might still have to marry her in three years, but it was not going to be a problem for Harry in anyway. To Harry, life couldn’t get better so he was looking forward to a long and wonderful life with the man he loved, Severus.

 

The end: 


End file.
